


It's pizza time.. Get your hands dirty

by beatriz_xx



Category: One Direction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand!job, Lot of teasing, M/M, Public hand!jobs, Smut, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatriz_xx/pseuds/beatriz_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wouldn- ohhh Fuck you are doing it" Harry tried to whisper but his last sentence was a little loud once Zayn touched the tip of his cock over his pants..</p><p>"Doing what Haz?" Niall said as he ate another piece of his pizza.</p><p>"Yeah HAZ - Zayn said teasing him as he was going faster stroking harry's tip - doing what?" </p><p>"Nothing.. everything o-okay" he said blushing and turning kinda angry at Zayn's direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's pizza time.. Get your hands dirty

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so, sorry if I suck some times! Enjoy some zarry hand!job ;)

"Cmon guys, i'm starving!!!" Louis shouted waiting in the car for the other boys. 

It was their pizza night, the boys really liked doing it, because then they could enjoy themselves better, not that they dont have fun touring, but when it's only them, no security and stuff, it's much better.

Liam sat in the front, next to Louis and Niall, Zayn and Harry were sitting backsit.  
The boys were talking a lot and chillin but Harry was a bit quiet and Zayn noticed:

"everything alright bro?" 

"yeah yeah, just a little hungry, you know?" Harry said.

"Oh yes, always "mad" when you are hungry huh?" zayn laughed and punched harry's arm softly..

"Oh cmon, thats not true!" harry said punching zayn back and smirking

"Yes it is, but just calm down okay? we're almost there" zayn answered with his hand on harry's tight now.. And a silence came.

Harry couldn't help but.. they were touring a few days ago, what means: not much time for having a good wank, so he could feel his boxers getting small just by zayn's touch!

"Here we are boys" Louis said

"Finally - Niall was a bit excited - Hello?? somebody there? we need to get out off the car" He said while shaking his hand in the middle of Harry and Zayn's face.

The boys went to their reservated table and ordered their pizzas. They were talking about the Gig's and the most funny moments when: "No, no! I know the best one, do u guys remember when Zayn hitted Harry in his balls and he was just like "ooooh" on his micro? hahaha that was sick" Niall said High Fiving Zayn.

"Ha-ha it wasn't even funny okay?!" Harry mumbled.

"Awww, did I hurt you darling?" Zayn laughed looking at harry.

"Yes you did!" he answered back.

"I can make it better if you want.." Zayn whispered. 

"You wouldn- ohhh Fuck you are doing it" Harry tried to whisper but his last sentence was a little loud once Zayn touched the tip of his cock over his pants..

"Doing what Haz?" Niall said as he ate another piece of his pizza.

"Yeah HAZ - Zayn said teasing him as he was going faster stroking harry's tip - doing what?" 

"Nothing.. everything o-okay" he said blushing and turning kinda angry at Zayn's direction. 

Harry giggled looking at the other boys and they were really entertained with each other.

"You need to fucking wait till we get back home!" Harry settled.

"We dont have to wait" Zayn said kissing harry's neck.

"What the f -harry slapped his own mouth- did you hear me? H O M E, and yes, of course we have to wait" he whispered.

"Mmm I dont think so.. I want it so bad that I could fuck you right here" Zayn nearly moaned closer to Harry's ear..

He closed his eyes feeling the sensations of zayn's whisper. 

"Oh fuck Zayn.. please stop! not now mate, I wont be able to control myself" Harry said sitting his hand over zayn's trying to stop him, but to be honest he didn't want him to stop, but he had to!

Zayn applied a little more force giving harry more friction on his dick and then putted his hand inside harry's pants.

"Aw really? do you really want me to stop?" 

Harry closed his eyes harder "o-oh my God, why are you doing this to me?" Harry moaned low.

"i'm just trying to apologize about hitting you on the stage babe" Zayn said with the most murder smile on his face.

Harry was trying hard not to cream his pants but with zayn touc..-Holy fuck he's not sucking on his middle finger, he can't be.

"Hmm the pizza was damn good that I cant help but taste it on my finger haha" zayn said loud and took his hand out of harry's pants sucking on the hand he was jerking him.  
Harry looked so fucked up until he got that, that whole "tasting pizza" thing, was just an excuse for zayn to wet his hand.

Since he putted his hand back under the table, Harry shivered. Zayn unbottoned Harry's black thight jeans and unzipped too, then he touched him inside his boxers.

"Shit" Harry punched the table taking a deep breath.

"Shhh baby, or i'm gonna have to stop" Zayn warned stopping his hands a little.

"yeah yeah, okay. Go faster!" Harry begged

"Mmm I love how fucked you look Harry.. So hard for me, while I touch you under the table where your friends are having pizza. so naughty aren't you?" Zayn teased

"fuck, don't talk dirty like this, you know h-how much I love dirty talks" Harry gasped. 

"Yes I do know, but you didn't answer my question"

"yeah i'm so naughty, all for you babe.." harry said. 

"Fuck haz, I want you to come to me, ok?" Zayn said feeling his own cock hard af.

"Okay, it's not gonna be that hard if you keep doing so f-fucking good as you are" Harry moaned. 

Zayn was going faster and faster and rubbed harry's tip.

"Fuuuuck yeah, do it again, yes right there" harry said bitting his bottom lip harder. He pulled his head back and took a last deep breath untill getting closer to zayn's ear and whispering:

"you're gonna make me fucking cum..". 

"Cmon, cum for me as a little naughty you are".

Harry pressed really hard the table towel and came into zayn's hand.

"Fuck haz, that was so hot" Zayn said still jerking harry but slowly.

"I-I cant belive we did it" Harry said blushing.  
"Alright guys, let's go?" Liam said getting Zayn and Harry back to the reallity. 

"Yes and someone go drive please, i'm damn full of pizza" Louis said palming his stomach.

"I'll take it" Liam replied

When all of them were in the car on their way back to the house, Zayn touched Niall's shoulder

"So Ni, I thought you would be the one full of pizza"

"Oh don't even touch me with this fucking hand!!" Zayn looked confused at him. 

"Why not? what's the matter?" 

"Try to jerk him a little quiet the next time" Niall whispered.

"Oh no, dont tell me you.." Zayn shocked

"Yes I did! And that's why i'm not the one full of pizza.. so disgusting" Niall said shaking his head.

"Okay, i'm so sorry! But dont ever tell Harry, he would kill me!" Zayn worried.

"Tell me what?" 

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it and please dont judge, it was my first time and it's 2:20 pm so.. Yeah, comment what u thought about it and if you want more tell me what you'd like!  
> :) xx


End file.
